


Dressing Up As Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint dresses up as Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up As Santa

Clint was standing in front of the mirror. He was dressed as Santa. Bruce came in behind him.

Bruce said, "Well, Nate's asleep."

Clint said, "Good, I'll go keep his gifts under the tree. If he wakes up, then he wouldn't recognize me."

Bruce said, "You look very good in this costume."

Clint said, "Thank You. I'll give you your gift soon."

Bruce shivered at the sultry voice.

Bruce said, "I'm going to enjoy unwrapping you."

Clint just smirked.


End file.
